Teaching Feelings
by AngelXOWithXOHorns
Summary: Full Summary: Kanda Yuu is a college student trying to stay out of his insane friend Lavi's crazy idea's, but with no luck. He finds himself tutoring Allen Walker, a musical prodigy who can't seem to pass his classes. Kanda is determined to make him pass. That is if he doesn't kill the kid first. Yullen, sone TykixLavi later on. RATED T for yaoi and Kanda's mouth.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

A/N: Hi there! Lulu here with a brand new story! *Squeals madly* okay, so I hope you like it and I'm pretty sure that this will have about like 15-20 chapters. Depending. Soo with out further ado…

Full Summary: Kanda Yuu is a college student trying to stay out of his insane friend, Lavi's crazy idea's, but with no luck. He finds himself tutoring Allen Walker, a musical prodigy who can't seem to pass any of his classes. What will happen to the unlikely pair? -Side pairing's: TykiXLavi RATED T+ for Kanda's mouth and some Boy on boy action. Whoot!

* * *

Chapter 1

Kanda Yuu was walking down the freshly vacuumed hallway wondering how the hell he got into this situation.

"Shit, 187, 188, 189, finally." He cursed under his breath as he stopped in front of room 190.

Also known as the 'room' he was going to be in for the rest of the year. Well, not for the _entire _year. Just 5-9, only on weekdays. Of course, if he didn't kill the kid he was tutoring first.

Just as he was about to knock on the door it flew open. Standing there was who he presumed was 'Allen Walker'.

There was something about him that didn't settle right with Kanda.

First, Allen, had a messy mop of white hair. Not blondish white, but straight out of the bottle kind of white.

Next, he had sliver eyes to match his hair, along with a small button nose, and a childish face.

And last, the scar.

It started off with a perfect pentagram right above his right eye, trailing down to his mid-cheek. Along with a line connecting to the scar right under his eye.

And it was blood red.

Not to mention the sickly-sweet fake smile that Allen Had on his face.

He had to admit, it was a good try. If it wasn't for Kanda's ability to read people so easily he wouldn't of given the smile a second thought.

But to a closer inspection he could tell that it was forced.

Maybe that was a bad way of putting it.

It looked like he had done that exact same smile, to so many people, so many times, that it wasn't forced anymore. It was second nature to be putting up the fake act.

Which somehow disturbed Kanda. A smile shouldn't be forced-it should be natural. You smile when your happy, when you can't even tell if you're smiling.

It's natural like that.

They stood there awkwardly until Kanda broke the silence.

" So. Your the moyashi then."

Allen blinked in surprise and he stared at him.

" I'm a what?"

"You heard me. Mo-Ya-Shi. Bean sprout." Kanda taunted.

"Okay, so first I'm a moya-whatever, and now I'm a bean sprout?!" Allen cried outraged. Kanda raised an eyebrow.

" There the same thing. Che, idiot."

Allen blinked in surprise.

" Oh, well, um, do you want to come in?" He asked holding the door open.

Not bothering to answer the stupid moyashi Kanda pushed him aside and quickly assessed the room he was standing in.

Cool white interior with a simple bed and desk, it was nothing special. Sweet and simple. He looked over at Allen.

" So what am I supposed to tutor you in again?"

Allen looked at him and blinked slowly processing what he was saying.

" Listen, thanks for wanting to help me, but I don't need it. Thank you anyway." He responded politely with a-fake-smile.

Kanda just rolled his eyes.

" Then why did you sign up for the tutoring?" He asked, annoyed.

" _I _didn't. My teacher Mr. Link did, something about 'how I need to get my grades up' or something."

Well shit. There was no way out of this now. Everyone knew that Mr. Link was one of the toughest teachers ever.

And Kanda would never admit it, but Link intimidated him a little too.

_Stupid usage. Signing me up for this. ME, the infamous Kanda Yuu, stuck with a goddamn moyashi. Isn't that classic?_

He shook his head and thought back to when Lavi had forcibly made him sign up for tutoring someone.

Suppressing the urge to sigh he walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

Allen waved his hand in front of Kanda's face.

" Hello? Didn't you hear me? I don't need the tutoring. You can leave." He told him, with an innocent look in his eyes. Kanda just sighed and rolled his eyes.

" You said your teacher was Mr. Link?" He said. Realization sunk in Allen's metallic eyes.

Kanda could probably take on Link, but he would have to deal with Lavi too. Which was worse than being stuck with the moyashi.

Kanda pulled a textbook out of his bag and cracked it open.

" So, let's see how much of an idiot you are."

* * *

A/N: Soo how was it? Did you like it? R&R and I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Gloves

**A/N: **Hi! Lulu here with a brand-new chapter! I was super excited at the repines I got at the first chapter so I was inspired to write this one! I tried to make it long, so I hope you like it!

DISCALIMER: I NO OWN D. GREY MAN.

NOT BETA'D. AlSO MORE SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

Kanda didn't know what to say.

For the first time in his life, he was speechless. Why, you might ask?

It might have something to do with that fact that _Allen couldn't fucking read. _

Kanda was just sitting there watching, as Allen just sat there and struggled word after word in the stupid textbook. A 1st grader could probably read better than him. It was actually kinda sad to watch really.

" Py-phry, phci-" Allen was cut off.

" It's psychics. Okay idiot moyashi? Psy-chick-s. Get that through that small head of yours. Okay?" He said outraged.

" Yeah, I got it!" Allen said brightly. Kanda meanwhile just rolled his eyes and che'd. Annoyed once again by the whole 'happy' act Allen put on.

" What's up with that noise you make?" Allen asked cocking his head a little to the side, and using his huge puppy dog eyes to his advantage.

" Stop making that face. You look like a retarded puppy." Allen looked hurt. " I was just curious!" He cried. Upon seeing the look of hurt in Allen's eyes Kanda actually felt kinda bad.

Until he immediately pushed those thoughts out of his head. They would only drag him down. He glared at Allen, but he just laughed.

_What the hell is wrong with this dude?_

" Soo Kanda, why did you decide to tutor someone? No offense but you seem a bit, antisocial." Allen asked.

" None of your business baka moyashi." Kanda growled. Allen sighed.

" You have to stop using Japanese with me Kanda! It's confusing me!"

" Considering the fact that you barley understand english, I'm not surprised," Kanda retorted. " I do understand it! I just have trouble with it!" Allen cried.

" What are you 5? Can't even read? You really are useless." The last words though seemed to hit home with Allen because a flash of-pain? Sadness?- something anyway, flashed through is eyes. And the idiot went quiet.

He blinked a couple of times, trying to think of what to do, and returned his attention to the moyashi.

Just to find out that the white-haired idiot was gone.

Silently cursing himself he realized that he must of run off while Kanda was thinking.

_For a stupid brat he actually has a smart side to him._

Kanda stood up and debated whether or not he should go looking for Allen.

Pro's: He would get rid of the moyashi, if only for tonight anyway.

Con's: If anyone found out…

Deciding to let fate do it's thing, Kanda walked out of Allen's room and proceeded walking back to his own. Slowly walking down the tiled hallways until he got into his room. At least that was the plan.

Halfway back to his room he heard sniffling noises.

Or to be more sespific, the baka moyashi's sniffling noises.

Kanda put his head in his hands, and tried his best not to lose it. He just wanted to be left alone. He swung around to where the small noises came from and located to be coming from the janitors closet.

Trying to be as quiet as possible he slowly reached out for the doorknob and right as he was about to grab it…

The door flew open. Standing there was the moyashi, with the exact same sickeningly fake smile on his face. Thought this time you could tell that it was fake. His silver eyes were all red and puffy, his clothes were all wrinkled up, and how nose was red.

Despite all of this Kanda just rolled his eyes and muttered, "weakling." Allen looked surprised that Kanda didn't say anything else about his appearance and just stood there and blinked.

That's when Kanda noticed it. The moyahsi was wearing a pair of white gloves. And considering that fact that it was only early winter, and they were going through a serious drought right now, Kanda didn't really see the reason why someone needed to wear gloves. Especially indoors.

Wondering where those came from and if he was wearing then the whole time he debated asking him about them.

But despite his thoughts, he didn't say anything.

Instead he just stood there and watched as the bean sprout walked out of the closet and slowly made his way over to the corner and turned.

Silently wondering what to do Kanda stood there. It wasn't until the moyashi poked his head out from the corner that he had just dissapered into a minute ago.

" Kanda? Are you coming?" He asked, with his large metallic eyes.

" Che," was all Kanda said as he walked over to the boy.

" Listen up, if we're going to do this whole 'tutoring' thing, then I need you to listen to me okay? I'm the one in charge now, and if you don't like that then go cry me a freakin' river." Kanda hissed, pushing Allen up against the wall. Allen squirmed, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

" Do you get what that means? No more running off," Kanda added as an afterthought.

" But, I wasn't running off. I was just getting some food!" Allen cried, his voice rising a couple of octaves.

" Last time the only think you could eat or drink in the janitors closet was some window cleaner. And if you want to drink that, then go ahead." Kanda replied.

" No! There's some bleach in there too!" Allen argued. Kanda just raised an eyebrow.

" And I wasn't going to get anything to eat in the janitors closet. I just heard a noise coming from the closet and decided to check it out!" And with that Allen started to break free from Kanda's grasp. But if anything Kanda just held him tighter.

" Really? Then why were you crying in there?" He taunted.

" I was not crying!" Allen said hotly.

" Sure.." Kanda rolled his eye's.

" No! Really!" Allen voice had taken a more whiney tone now.

" Mmm, hmm." Kanda nodded, and let Allen go. Allen brushed himself off and looked at his watch.

" Well, would you look at that! Our tutoring sessions over! Well, bye!" Allen ran off before Kanda could get anything out of him."

Kanda let him walk off, even though he knew that it was only 8:15.

But that was okay. Because do to the moyashi running off so quickly he had dropped his cell phone.

Kanda smiled evilly.

_1 new message._

Time to find out what was going on.

* * *

A/N: Soo how was it? Did I horribly fail? Waste of your time? I'm sorry. It's like really late where I live right now, and I'm half asleep. R&R!


End file.
